dark_souls_remasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Bed of Chaos
Bed of Chaos is a boss in Dark Souls, found in Lost Izalith. It is possible to reach this boss without fighting the Demon Firesage or the Centipede Demon. This is done by offering Quelaag's Sister 30 Humanity through the Chaos Servant covenant. __TOC__ Lore The Bed of Chaos, mother of demons, was a result of the Witch of Izalith's attempt at remaking the First Flame. She and some of her Daughters of Chaos were devoured, while the rest of the Witch's followers grew mutated demon forms.Izalith Catalyst description. Strategy *Unlike most boss encounters, the goal here is not to whittle away the boss's health, but to strike at three vulnerable nodes - two roots within glowing spheres, visible to the right and left of the boss at the start of the encounter, and the Chaos Bug within this boss' heart. Striking the roots expands the boss' list of available attacks and 'unlocks' access to the boss' heart. *It is also noteworthy that progress made in damaging one or both of the roots does not reset upon the player's death, allowing repeated attempts at the boss to add incremental progress to the encounter. *The greatest concerns to the player over the encounter will be dealing with the boss' broad, sweeping attacks and the large, bottomless holes that open in different parts of the arena. *Once both roots have been cut, the player must reach the boss' heart to access and kill the Chaos Bug, however it is important to be aware that directly in front of the boss is a large bottomless hole. The primary way across is a wide branch that runs from the boss toward where the encounter begins, just below the height of the floor. *A relatively safe method of dealing with both attacks and holes is to hug the walls around the outside of the arena, on the ledges behind the holes and out of reach of the boss (though, not the Volcanic Chaos attack, see below). From here, the player may sprint and jump to cross the holes and reach the orbs if their weight is low enough, or attack the branches and roots from range with magic or a bow. *Another common strategy is to summon one or two phantoms and position both next to each Orb, with the host out of reach of the Bed of Chaos' arm sweeps, but in a direct line towards the entrance to the core. After both phantoms break the Orbs, the host can then head to the entrance of its mouth and kill the boss. *A simple solo strategy involves "corpse-running" to the fog door and then running to each Orb and then to the Bed of Chaos itself. Some players prefer to stay hollowed so that humanity is not wasted, since many deaths may follow after the first Orb breaks. *Players with a high number of Humanities or souls may be interested in investing in some Rings of Sacrifice. *The chaos scythe/fire pick(s) attacks will almost always miss unless the player stays in one spot for too long. *Its bug-like core is immune to fire damage. *It is possible to make the Bed of Chaos's arm push the player towards the branch that leads to the core. *Magic Shield and Strong Magic Shield can be extremely useful against Bed of Chaos, as they can easily block both the scythe and swiping attack with a medium shield without breaking player's guard. This creates a relatively long opening and player can use the remaining stamina to quickly run towards the heart/orb and deal the fatal blow. Lingering Dragoncrest Ring is recommended to counter the short duration of both spells. *One last potential strategy involves the use of shields with high stability. By two-handing a shield such as Havel's Greatshield, and with sufficient Stamina, a player can become almost completely immune to both the damage and knockback effects of the Bed of Chaos's sweeping attacks. Boss information Attacks Double Swipe The Bed of Chaos will use this attack as the player nears the middle area. Its left hand will swipe across the floor and subsequently do the same with its right hand. This attack can be blocked, but consumes a large amount of stamina, making the second attack harder to block. Slam It will raise its hand up into the air and then slam it onto the ground. Players can avoid this attack by running away from the arm before it hits the floor. Fire Pick After destroying one root, the enemy will gain an arm made of fire. The enemy attacks by hitting the floor and then digging in a straight line towards itself. You can avoid this attack by running or rolling to the side as it only travels in a straight line. It can be blocked, but a shield with high resistance to fire is recommended. Double Fire Pick After destroying the second root, the enemy will gain a second arm made of fire. This attack will use both arms to attack, but can still be avoided in the same way. Volcanic Chaos The enemy can only use this attack after both roots are destroyed. It will begin to make flames appear in the area from which it then erupts, causing heavy fire damage. When the surroundings begin to flame up, one must remain in the areas where flames do not appear in order to safely avoid this attack. Flaming Mass Spread The enemy uses this attack very rarely when one or both roots are destroyed. It will charge inward and then expand, sending multiple flaming projectiles both at the direction of player and around them. Flame Aura Used if the player lingers at the mouth of the Tree Beast without going inside. The Fire Aspect crosses its arms and then swings them open after a distinctive shriek, engulfing the entire area in fire. Hits multiple times. Defenses Drops Gallery Tree Beast.png|Closeup of the Tree Beast Flame Witch.png|Closeup of the Flame Aspect Chaos Bug.png|The Chaos Bug BedofChaos.png|A render of the Chaos Bug Bed of Chaos standing.png|Bed of Chaos standing-pose before entering its room tcw014.jpg|The Bed of Chaos as it appears in Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. Videos Bed of Chaos Awaken|The Chosen Undead breaks the binds of the Bed of Chaos Music Achievements/Trophies References